


Answering a Prayer

by samstoleaburger



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-TFM, Prompt Fill, implied Jensen/Sam, slight AU, very lightly implied Cas/Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt fill for kidezt on the <a href="http://sastiel-bigbang.livejournal.com/2953.html#comments">(A Very) Sastiel & Mishalecki Fic/Art Meme</a>.</p><p><b>Prompt:</b> Post-TFM: Sam and Dean may have found their way back to their own world, but what about Jensen and Jared? Unfortunately, they found themselves stuck in a world filled with ghosts, monsters and goodness knows what else. In addition, they found out that the two people wearing their faces were wanted criminals (and dead). Jared prayed everyday for someone, something to return them to where they belong. What if one day, a particular angel decided to answer his call?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answering a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> So, before you read this and want to bite my head off in the end, just let me point out that I tried to stay true to the prompt. Aka: having Castiel show up near the end.
> 
> As stated in the additional tags, both relationships are _implied_. I'm sorry if anyone was hoping for kisses and hugs. Also, I'd like to add that this is my first attempt at RPF, so don't expect Jared and Jensen to sound like themselves. I tried as best I could to not make them...well, too not-them.
> 
> [This was written June 12th.]

A week.

It had been a whole week since they came crashing through, what was supposed to be, a fake window and landing flat on solid ground. Which wasn't appreciated in the slightest because that landed the two actors some cuts and glass digging into their palms, that was the second sign that something was definitely wrong but they didn't have time to question that.

Carlos had seemed rather pissed when he just appeared in front of them - but Jared could have sworn that he was inside just a second ago, though he'd had a fleeting thought of the man being concerned for Jensen and his well being. That thought vanished when the guy somehow sent Jared flying and slamming against a car then descending on Jensen.

Now _that_ had been a shock, but luckily the guy released his friend once he'd realized the confused Ackles wasn't Dean Winchester.

Even two days after that 'failed stunt' they then had to deal with the realization that they weren't in Vancouver anymore. No on-stage medics, no one to call cut and call it a day, and most certainly no home to return to.

They hadn't even been able to fool to Bobby - the real Bobby Singer, in the flesh - that they were the characters they were cast as. Apparently there were some flaws in the script. Like how Dean would hiss when alcohol would be poured onto a wound to disinfect it, and how Sam would lock his jaw...

Not like that did them any good since this was _real_. At least the show wasn't too far off. But this was the Winchester's surrogate father they were dealing with.

Jensen swore that the man was a living bullshit detector. The wounded Padalecki couldn't disagree with that, seeing as Bobby had kept repeating, " _Who_ are you two?" when they'd tried to convince him they were Dean and Sam.

Eventually they'd given up on the lies and fessed up, adding on how they had no clue how this happened and that they were just doing their jobs. Both only made it out alive when they drank the holy water passed their way and passed just about every other test for any other possible creature they could've been. Which just made this situation more real.

The poor old man looked so distraught at the thought of losing the boys he'd come to think of as his own. He'd offered them to stay until they felt the need to move on. Really, though, it had been Jared's idea to leave as soon as they were able yet Bobby had insisted, which leads to now. Jared was sitting on the porch, elbows on his curled knees as he carded his fingers through his hair. Jensen was God knows where, probably in the back helping Bobby with some busted up car.

He wished over and over for days that he was back home, holding Genevieve and just peppering her face with kisses. Relieved kisses, but kisses nonetheless.

Biting his lower lip, he let his hands fall from his face and kept his hazel eyes on his dirt covered shoes. Well, they weren't really his, they belonged to wardrobe back on set where the brothers had returned from. Not that it wasn't exciting meeting the real-deal but, well, doing the whole interrogation scene a second time wasn't fun. It went smoothly at least, blew over like nothing. Although it was disheartening how Jensen and he hadn't been sent back when the Winchesters returned.

Apparently someone up there was having too much fun and was getting a good laugh out of all this.

With a heavy exhale, Jared tipped his head back and threaded his fingers together. Closing his eyes, the brunet brushed his thumb over its twin absentmindedly. This predicament would be much easier to handle if he didn't need to worry about a sneak attack in the dark, and he was positive that Jensen felt the same. Then again, his friend had taken to reading up on the lore of this world and checking salt lines. Probably to do something that felt familiar, even if that was mostly done on set.

Jared had asked why once and only got the response of, "It can help us improve our acting skills."

Hell, Dean and Jensen were like long-lost twins or something because they got along just _fine_. Whereas Sam was a tad awkward around Jared. Not that he could blame the guy. He'd be weirded out too if he found out he had a double of himself.

Letting out another sigh, the young man tipped forward, leaning on his arms as he looked over the landscape once again.

"Well," He placed his hands on the step below him to then push up and stand, "can't sit around all day."  
\---  
The sun had gone down hours ago.

Two men sat in the living room with a book in their lap and a beer cradled in one hand as the other flipped the pages. Jensen, Dean and Bobby had retired to their rooms around eleven, leaving two men to their lonesome. Well, until a certain Padalecki had gathered up the nerve to ask if the other would like some company or if he needed some help.

They were reading up on shapeshifters, even though Jared was willing to bet that Sam knew the book front to back, back to front and everywhere in between.

Eventually they fell into a casual conversation about this and that, not as many awkward pauses this time. Maybe because both had drank quite a bit - not enough to be drunk, just pleasantly buzzed.

"Next thing I know, Dean landed on his ass."

A laugh bubbled up from the depths of Jared's chest and soon he was hunched over, taking his hand off the book to hug his middle. His shoulders rocked as his little 'giggle fit' continued, cheeks a ruddy shade once he was done and sucked in a lungful of air with an, "Oh, God." attached. "He seriously tripped over that?"

"I shit you not." Sam snorted, wrinkling his nose up and dimples revealing themselves at the grin he was sporting.

That only caused Jared to laugh harder.  
\---  
He couldn't remember a day where he hadn't prayed that Jensen and he would return home. Somehow, someway. Jared wasn't too picky to be honest.

Well, he wouldn't make a deal at a crossroads or try to banter with any kind of demon. The thought of even trying had the hairs on his arms raise and his stomach do rather unpleasant flip-flops. Demons were a big _no_ in everyone's books.

So here he was in the kitchen chopping up some lettuce for their lunch, Dean busying himself with cleaning his guns on the kitchen table. Sam and Jensen had gone to town for supplies and hopefully some protein bars, because the brunet had been dying for one after - he couldn't even remember what triggered it, but he wanted a chocolate chip protein bar. Sue him.

Maybe some gummy worms too.

There was a ' _click_ ' that went off behind him, knowing that Dean was putting his Beretta back together once it was clean. Setting the knife down, he picked up the lettuce to place into a small bowl and set it down next to the tomato slices. After that, Jared made his way back to the stove and grabbed the spatula to flip the burger patties, pressing them down against the pan a moment later.

A few more ‘ _clicks_ ’ and whatever else on the Winchester's end, Dean had finally put his gun down next to the cleaning equipment and pushed away from the table to stand. "I'll be in the back." he sighed, glancing over to the other man. Once green eyes locked with hazel, the older male offered up a small smile before heading out to the junkyard. "Call me when lunch's ready!"

Jared turned his attention back to the burgers as he took the utensil away from it to set it back down on a folded paper towel. Personally, he'd rather be behind a grill with a beer in hand, chatting it up with his friends.

This wasn't that bad, really. It gave him time to think about everything that's gone on for the whole time he's been here.

When the burgers were done (a few with cheese slices for Dean, since he asked for cheeseburgers) was the time that Jensen entered the Singer household with a laughing Sam in tow. Both men carrying armfuls of paper bags. Jared couldn't have been happier when he saw a bag of gummy worms - like, _wow_ , was Jensen a mind reader or something?

Once everything was settled, the group sat around the table and ate.

As he chewed on his mouthful, Jared wondered if he'd ever have the pleasure of meeting Castiel.  
\---  
Another week had passed and, really, Jensen was doing a damn fine job dealing with this than Jared because the young actor was trying so hard to come to terms with the fact that they might be stuck here. Forever.

No raving fans, no conventions, no one knowing who they were -

Would anyone even miss them when they became washed up news?

With a shaky breath, he clasped his hands together and pressed his forehead against them. He just wanted to go home, that wasn't too much to ask for right? Sure, Bobby and the brothers had been kind to them but they didn't belong here. Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki didn't exist, and that was a depressing thought.

"Please..."

He closed his eyes as his shoulders shook, swallowing harshly.

"Please."

As much fun as it was to hang out with the real Winchesters, the harsh reality was too much to take at this point. They had family on the other side, a life they both loved, people they cared about...

"I just," Jared's nails dug into the backs of his hands, "I just want to go home. _Please_."

There was a rustle of what sounded like wings behind him, a gust of air tousling his hair and causing a shudder to go down his spine. Opening his eyes, the actor blinked as a hand rested on his shoulder. With a shaky inhale, Jared rose his head and glanced over his shoulder, seeing a trench coat. A very familiar trench coat. Slowly he cocked his head back until he saw the man's face.

_Holy shit._

"Cas..."

Jared was looking at Castiel - _the_ Castiel.

Meeting Bobby, Sam and Dean may have been a shocker but meeting Castiel? That just put the icing on top of the cake and blew his mind.

"Hello, Jared." the angel spoke, his voice monotone and gruff. At least the show got that right. "It is nice to finally meet you."

"Uh, yeah. Same here."

Swallowing thickly, Jared continued to stare at the man with wide eyes before moving to stand once the hand was removed and Castiel stepped back. He still couldn't believe that the angel showed up. Jared shook his head and blinked, almost certain he was seeing things, but when he looked back and the man was still standing there it blew that out of the water.

Okay, so he wasn't seeing things. That's a relief. Wouldn't do to be having hallucinations or something.

"I heard you." Castiel started, staring at Jared's face with a blank expression.

"Oh..." A nervous laugh came from the actor, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. "You did?"

The angel nodded before turning his head from side to side, searching out someone who didn't seem to be in sight once he furrowed his brows. "Yes. I've come to send both of you back."

"Are you serious?" Jared's eyes widened, his heart swelling with joy then, not bothering to wait for an answer, he pushed open the door and poked his head in. "Jensen!" he called. "Jen, get over here!" The brunet furrowed his brows when his friend hadn't showed after a few minutes, and just as he was about to call his name once more the other actor entered the kitchen.

"What's up?" Green eyes widened once he caught sight of Castiel. He even did the same thing Jared did, close his eyes and shake his head. Once he reopened them they just got wider. "Holy shit. Is that...?" The man looked over at Jared for confirmation, which he received in a simple nod.

"He said he can send us home, Jen." Jared was beaming, feeling as if everyday of praying had been worth it. That Castiel had been _listening_. Had _heard_ him. His smile faltered a bit at the look that now replaced his friend's earlier expression. "What's wrong?"

An awkward conversation commenced at that, and Jared had ended up staring at Jensen as if the man had grown a second head - maybe a third, or fourth. In the end Jensen had convinced Jared that they stay just one more week. Another week that allowed the young man to get to know the angel a little more, seeing that there had been a few flaws in the show's Castiel, but it wasn't anything they couldn't fix via 'character development' episodes.

If he had to be honest, Jared was going to miss the angel when time was up.


End file.
